Opening Up
by My-Mind-Is-Pulverized
Summary: Irene and Molly have been together a while. One night, Irene finds it hard to sleep, so she ventures down to the kitchen to make tea. As she's passing the living room, she finds Molly curled up and crying on the sofa. An emotional conversation is the result.


Opening Up.

Irene found herself wide awake in the middle of the night. She'd gone to bed early after a cuddle on the couch with Molly. Molly. Little Miss Molly Hooper. The woman that had slid through the cracks in her wall; effectively burrowing her way into her damaged heart. She was more damaged than she'd ever let on, but Molly knew more than anyone else. Even more than Kate, and Kate knew a lot about her past – her problems. Sighing, she turned onto her side, blearily looking at the clock. 3:22 A.M., it read, the bright digital numbers the only light in the small room. Well, that, and her mobile, which was blinking with a new message. She'd check it later, it wasn't important now. Sliding out of bed, she thought she might go make herself tea to try and fall back asleep.

Plucking her dressing gown from the foot of the bed, she slid it on and tied it loosely about her waist. She made her way out of the room and down the hall before descending the stairs as quietly as possible. She was just about to step into the small bit of space connecting the living room and the hall before the stairs when she heard it: a sniffle. Frowning, she made her way into the small space and peered into the living room. Her heart plummeted as she found her lover curled into a chair, tears dripping quietly down her cheeks, a teacup held in shaking hands. Steam was still wafting off the top, so it must have been recently brewed.

Concern filled her and she silently stepped into the room, striding over to where Molly sat. Her hand reached down and gently removed the teacup from her hands, setting it aside. Molly'd only noticed then, and her hands moved to wipe the tears away, still as self-conscious as ever. Though, she had opened up more around Irene, more than she ever had with anyone.

"I-, Irene," stammered Molly, her tearful brown eyes looking sheepishly into concerned blue. A blush coloured her cheeks at being discovered.

"What's wrong?" Irene asked immediately, kneeling in front of the chair and looking up at her. She would have moved her to the couch, but she didn't want to ask Molly to move in such a state.

Molly swallowed thickly, and shook her head. She didn't want to say. "N-No—" she began, but was cut off,

"Don't you say that word, Molly Elizabeth Hooper. It's obviously not nothing if you're crying over it. Please tell me," said Irene quietly, though it was a bit louder than a whisper.

"I—I can't," answered Molly, a sob escaping her lips. She curled in further on herself, her knotted brown hair falling to hide her face.

"Darling, you know you can tell me anything. I'll do whatever I can to help," answered Irene honestly, placing a hand on Molly's knee and rubbing her thumb over it in small circles.

"St-Stop," Molly mumbled, "Stop that. That's why I—" she swallowed, looking down at her, her vision blurred as tears streamed steadily, "I feel like I don't deserve you. I don't feel that I'm good enough for someone like you. Me. Stupid, naïve little Molly. I don't deserve how good you are, I really don't. I don't feel like I'm enough for you, that I'll be able to give you everything you give me. I'm not pretty enough, I'm not confident enough. . I—" she stopped, another sob forcing its way out and shaking her form.

Irene listened, feeling an ache in her chest for each word Molly spoke. She realized that this must have been plaguing her mind for a while now, and it had just now gotten to be too much. She reached out and took one of her hands in her own, carefully uncurling it from its fisted position. She let her thumb run over the back, her own eyes misted with tears. She took a deep breath, trying to regain a bit of composure before speaking,  
"Molly, don't say that. You deserve everything I give you. You deserve more than anyone to be treated well, and I'm trying my best to do so. You've been taken advantage of all your life, and I'm trying to be the one to show you that that doesn't have to happen. That it really shouldn't be that way," she gave her hand a soft squeeze, "You shouldn't think that way. You're more than enough for me. You're too good for me, too amazing, you are. I think you're a gorgeous woman, and I don't mind that you aren't confident. I understand. I do. You're more confident with me than you are with most, and I love that. I love how you can be so comfortable around me." Irene told her, blinking back tears, "Molly, you've given me everything I want. You've given me love, you've given me hope, and you've given me happiness. You gave me you, and that's all I need." Irene told her, raising her hand to her lips and pressing a kiss there. She stood slowly, leaning over to press a kiss to Molly's forehead.

Molly listened intently, sniffling. By the end of Irene's speech, she was sobbing again, but for completely different reasons. She grinned widely, peering up at her through her lashes and letting out a slight giggle. She felt better after Irene had said that, and she could tell she'd meant it too.

Irene smiled, tugging her up and leading her toward the stairs. She chuckled to herself when Molly'd started to complain about the tea just being left out on the table, and feigned a frown as she replied, "It'll be fine. Up to bed with us, it's the middle of the night, after all."

Once upstairs, she pulled Molly into her own bedroom, and Molly didn't complain. She released Molly's hand only to pull the covers back on the opposite side of the bed, as well as to shed her dressing gown and to climb into bed herself. She pulled her close and kissed her head again, smiling against her hair. Her hands rubbed soft circles in the other's back, in hopes to help her find sleep faster.

Molly snuggled close, nuzzling her face into her neck. She breathed in the scent of her hair, as well as just, _her._ She wouldn't ever be able to put it into words, but she truly loved every little thing about Irene Adler. Her eyes slid shut as she felt her back being rubbed, and her body relaxed as she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, her love's arms holding her tight.

Irene smiled softly, fatigue nagging at her as well. She pressed a gentle kiss to Molly's forehead again, whispering against the skin, "_I love you, little Miss Molly._" She turned slightly, grabbing her phone if only to stop the message light from flashing. She opened the message, but didn't read it. She could do that in the morning. Setting it back on the side table, she knew the light would dim in a few seconds. She turned and cuddled back against Molly once more, sighing as she closed her eyes.

Just before the phone light dimmed, you could faintly read the text:

_I love you, Irene._

_- Molly. xx_


End file.
